Dragon Journals - Dragon Cave Fanfics
by Maelinis
Summary: A collection of Dragon Cave fanfics and short stories. They are usually told in the eyes of my dragons and rarely by me. Dragon Journals is where many dragons set their paws upon a book and write (or ask somebody who can write) about a certain experience or life story they want to record. Rated as is just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Note: My Dragon Cave scroll username is gjhhhhhh. It is different from my pen name so don't go around thinking I am using another person's stuff because why in the world would I do that kind of crud? Maelinis is just so you won't have to type gjhhhhhh all the time.

* * *

The dragons of gjhhhhhh have awaited the time when a_ book, _a _book _of all the things to get, would land among the clan. And now, as of the Christmas of 2012, they've got one! The Paper dragons have pieced together the bigger pieces of their constantly shedding papery "scales" and they've so far pieced together hundreds of pages for the book. Then they bound it in leather and trimmed the edges of the pages and the covers and gave the book to the clan, which itself was big enough for a dragon to read but not big enough to write in. Hatchlings are apparently small enough to read and write in it although their writing is usually so messy and hard to decipher it's all a load of dirt.

When the book was given the clan via Dark Flames of the Night, current leader of leaders at that time, the others speculated about it and many wanted to write something in it or have somebody write something in it for them. It resulted in a few small squabbles which led Dark Flames to think it would be better if he put the book away and simply hide it from the clan so they wouldn't fight to write in it and possibly ruin the now lovely leather-bound book made of Paper dragon scales.

That was exactly what he did. Dark Flames put it on top of a small shelf-like ledge in his personal cave so that nobody who happens know it's there would want to risk coming in and trespassing in a private place. It didn't keep daring dragons from sending gjhhhhhh in there to write something for them and it didn't keep daring hatchlings from flitting in and taking the book off the ledge before hiding somewhere nearby to do the writing. Dark Flames himself wouldn't really notice anything anyway. He occasionally would glance up, see the leather spine of the book, and look away again. He never picked it up again after he placed it on the shelf but if he did, he would've seen that somebody had written 'Dragon Journals' on the cover in neat handwriting and no ink trails. He would've seen the words of the text within the book and would've seen the little signatures written at the end of every entry in the journal to decide the authors. But he hasn't, not yet. Maybe someday, he will.

* * *

Some terms the clan will use:

**Leader of leaders**: The dragon who leads the entire clan including the regular leaders

**Leader(s):** Usually the first dragon of every breed of dragon is the official leader of their breed, unless they've lost leadership or given it up

**Clan:** The entire group of dragons

**Pack:** What a leader leads; a part of the clan, with only dragons of the same breed in it

[More might get added later]


	2. Chapter 2 - Bluefire Brightsteel's Fate

Bluefire Brightsteel's Fate

_As told by Bluefire Brightsteel._

* * *

_I was a good hatchling, I really was. But my life wasn't as enjoyable as the other dragons' lives were. Oh no. Right at the beginning, I got shunned by all the others. This is how it happened..._

The first thing I can remember is a warm, dark, wet, and cramped place. I guess that's how being in an egg feels to everybody. I was pretty content to stay there, with the only sounds being the murmuring of voices around me, but eventually, like all hatchlings, I felt the urge to escape the confines of the egg.

I am pretty sure I did exactly what the hatchlings I've watched hatching do: peck at the shell as much as possible and rock back and forth to attempt to bump into anything to help break the shell.

After the cramped memory I remember bursting out into a world of eye-stinging light and having cooler air wash over me. My senses came alive and a wave of sound and smells and feels came crashing into my head. What had been murmurs were now rather loud squalling voices, which I didn't like. It was because I am a Hellfire Wyvern and my pack was not a calm one. It was full of random squabbles as the many female Wyverns bickered over who was prettier or something ridiculous like that.

I was a pretty nice hatchling at first, letting others eat before me and mostly keeping to myself, not knowing that later, my life would be a screwed up mess that I would no longer want.

Then one day, there was a huge gathering and this trio of hatchlings came over (I don't remember their names anymore) and started making fun of me, saying I had no wings and was a useless frog and looked bald without scales. Heck I was too young to have them at that time! I tried to make them be quiet and even begged the adults to help me but it was useless; they were all busy.

I tried to ignore them for a while but they kept coming to the clan's main camp (where I was living) to tease me. The adults were _always _busy doing this or that and none of them would help me, and I didn't have a known mother as I "stolen" from the hot volcano biome, where heat lovers lived. I was one of those eggs that wild dragon pairs didn't want and pushed to the edge of their nests and just about leave them there for somebody to pick up. How sad life is.

Those three hatchlings kept on teasing me and even started to squeal on me every time I accidentally did something like trip over a rock and they'd say something ridiculous like, "'Blueslug Dimstick' ruined our rock format!" I grew madder and madder at the torturous name calling, and lies being told. Some of the adults were looking at me like I was a huge parasite to them or something. It made me mad and sad at the same time, and I kept swearing I would see the end of my teasers. I started behaving more snappish and prone to rages which only made the adults stare and whisper some more. Probably saying how crazy I'd become and how they shouldn't have brought my egg here, I guess. As the torture went on, my behavior got to the point where I wasn't one of the mellower clan raised Hellfire Wyverns, I acted more like a wild Hellfire. Wild ones are aggressive but that is just a learned behavior. I would scream and rage and make all kinds of annoying noises of frustration.

Then one day, a Magi dragon by the name of Magi Magicks told me to go to this waterfall somewhat away from the main camp of the clan. So I obeyed and went there and sat for several minutes, listening to nothing but the rustling of the trees and the roaring of the waterfall. By this time my wings were coming in and I flapped the flimsy things for a moment, still not used to having them.

Then Magi Magicks alighted down, her huge wings making air pressure change dramatically for a second before landing in the smallish space. "Okay Bluefire, close your eyes and do nothing more than listen," she told me. "Why?" I had asked. "Dark Flames and gjhhhhhh want to freeze you," Magi Magicks had replied. And then she started to chant, in a quiet sing songy way. It grew slightly louder a few minutes after she started. By that time I was starting to get very tired and drowsy. I kept dozing off in short bursts. I now think it was because Magi Magicks was trying to make me go unconcious or something because when I woke, I found myself in the clan's camp in my nest. I was confused, but just laid my head back down and took a nap.

Later on in the months, the trio of hatchlings continued to grow but I didn't seem to get any bigger than I was after I had visited the waterfall. I _wanted _to get bigger and stronger but I wasn't despite the fact it had been a while. And soon the next clan gathering arrived and although I got to go, I wasn't going to be mentioned among those that were going to be accepted in full.

On the night of the gathering, I overheard my three tormentors excitedly chatting about the upcoming meeting. From snippets of their conversation, I realized they were going to be among the several who were going to be full clan members. I started to feel the old anger welling up within me and loosed a silent scream of anger as I tried to keep myself from leaping out so I could hear more of their conversation. I heard things like, "At least that Bluefire Dimwood dummy wouldn't be with us and the older ones," and, "I told you that tricking that Magi Maigick dragon was a piece of prey! Now that little weakling Hellfire has been subdued, we'll be clan members without her meekness all over us!" Then I realized that they had _tricked _Magi Magicks into taking me to the waterfall to freeze me, saying, "Dark Flames and gjhhhhhh has decided to freeze you."

I burst out of the bushes screaming, "NO!" as loudly and shrilly as I could, anger boosting me and clouding my eyes and mind with a red haze as I shot out from the cover of a bush, flailing and clawing blindly. They were stronger than me and knocked me to the ground. As I scrambled up as fast as I could, one of them faked a limp and squealed at the nearest adult, "Bloopy is hurting me!" Then he assumed a hurt and angry look and glared at me as the adult dragon picked me up and shoved me roughly into a time-out cave and rolled a stone across the front, the typical way of keeping hatchlings in the time-out cave. I screamed in fury and flew headfirst into the stone. It made a clacking sound as my skull and the stone made contact and I screeched shrilly. I heard claws clicking on stone and a moment later, another dragon shifted the rock to one side, probably to see what had made the noises. I can just about imagine myself: teeth bared, wings flapping, tail lashing, and head reeling from bumping into the rock.

I shot out of the first opening I could find and flew up into the night. I saw the silhouettes of packs taking flight, some in the distance and some nearby, some large and some small. A second after I rose into the air, I caught sight of Dark Flames take off with his huge pack of black dragons behind him and gjhhhhhh sitting on him, as a temporary way or transportation.

I flew as fast as my tiny wings could carry me and raced after the dwindling shapes of the pack of Black dragons. I was steadily falling behind, and I knew it.

Other shapes were flying on in the night, all of them faster than me. All I could do (Dark Flames and his pack had already disappeared over the horizon) was to follow them, and hope I was flying fast enough to not fall too far behind the last pack.

Suddenly, I saw the clearing where the clan would gather. A wide meadow cornered by mountains on one side, the beach and sea on another, and the forest on the third side. Dragons of all different sizes and colors were landing in cleared spaces or, in the case of water-only dragons, lying as close to the shallows of the shore as possible. Dragons who had no way of landing on the ground, like the Skywings and the Sunsongs, swooped around in lazy circles in the sky, not wishing to attempt landing among the mass of dragons.

I tipped into a slight dive as soon as I saw my target. I had forgotten all about Dark Flames, and was looking for Magi Magicks instead. She was sitting in a group of bright orange Magi dragons, as I thought. Some giant orange patch isn't exactly unnoticeable from the air.

I landed roughly, feeling my anger return as I shoved meanly through the crowd. Nobody seemed to notice me as I slipped between all of them to reach Magi Magicks.

I burst out from between two half asleep Magis and leaped in front of Magi Magicks, snarling, "I know what you did. Tell me why you listened to the word of traitorous hatchlings instead of using your dim head and asking Dark Flames for confirmation!"

Magi Magicks just looked at me with a bewildered look in her green eyes. I bristled at her. I had always known she was among the dumbest dragons in the clan, but surely no dragon could be dumb enough to listen to hatchlings lie about a message from the leader of leaders?!

"I didn't think!" she hissed in despair.

I snorted. "Of course you didn't think!" I growled angrily. "You're stupid, just like so many of the other dragons here. But none of _them _are as stupid as you, you lousy excuse for a Magi!"

She gave me a shocked look. "Be more respectful to those older than you!" she squealed, giving way to her soft side.

I gave her a glare that would've melted Magi Magicks. If only that was possible!

Whipping around angrily, I ran forward a few steps and leaped off the ground. The half-moon glowed and dimmed continuously as clouds drifted across it.

Then suddenly, I heard Dark Flames's commanding roar. The meadow started to quiet down and all eyes turned to the front of the meadow, where Dark Flames and gjhhhhhh were standing on a ledge jutting thickly from the side of the nearest mountain.

I let some updrafts carry me higher and higher into the sky until I was level with the Skywings and Sunsongs, who twirled about in lazy patterns. A few called soft greetings to me, which I completely ignored. I was focused on one thing: the ledge Dark Flames and gjhhhhhh stood on. When my target was focused in my mind, I concentrated, and dived.

I breathed the hottest and brightest fire I could summon from my young body and felt the blue flames blowing out behind me like a pennant or a comet of fire.

The wind whistled as I dived down, gaining speed faster than I would've thought possible. I could barely hear the roars and shrieks of panic and surprise from the gathered dragons in the meadow because of the wind now.

I landed hard on the rock and barely missed squashing gjhhhhhh, who stepped back just in time to avoid collision. I ignored her and turned to Dark Flames, shrieking, "Those three unworthy dragons lied to a Magi about you and gjhhhhhh saying something about freezing me and..." I ranted on and on and the dragons below started muttering to one another.

Dark Flames roared for silence. He turned to the three dragons that had teased me all my life and gave them a long lecturing and questioning. They didn't seem so brave when they were being confronted by the clan's leader of leaders; in fact, they were literally crouching on the ground.

He expelled them from the clan, and after that night, I was just the least bit happy for the first time in one and a half years...

Today, I still keep my snappish temper and my only true friend is Redfire Redblade, a male Hellfire Wyvern hatchling, frozen just like me. He might have even ended up as my mate if we'd both continued on to adulthood. But we're happy this way, _I'm _happy this way. And it will be like this, until some force, other than aging, lets us leave this world...


End file.
